A Quickie
by Annabel Lee
Summary: The title has nothing to do with the story, just the shortness of the chapters. I have no idea where this fic could go, but I'm open to some suggestions. (Note: There's plenty of Jack and Karen in here! Read and REVIEW!)
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: A Quickie  
BY Annabel Lee  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these fantastic characters, nor anything even remotely related to Will & Grace. No copyright infringement is intended; I'm just doing this for fun!  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please! I LOVE it! Plus, it helps me.  
DISTRIBUTION: Please just let me know where it will be, and keep my name attached.  
SUMMARY: Short little fic, not sure where it might go... A work in progress...  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first Will & Grace fic... I'm used to writing stuff. Hope I made a decent transition...  
  


A Quickie  
  


Karen Walker sat regally behind the unused desk, flipping through a glossy covered fashion magazine. The nearby door opened and she greeted the visitor without looking up from an ad featuring another grossly anorexic Calvin Klein model. Hey Poodle.  
  
Who's your daddy? he asked, on cue.  
  
You are. The routine over, Karen nodded her head towards a photo in the magazine, saying Come look at this skirt. Grinning, the little man skipped over. Do you think it would look cuter on me, or that skinny little elf?  
  
He peered casually at the page and answered with a You. That slutty twig doesn't have have the ass for something like that. You, however, earn high marks in the tush category. Karen beamed and stood to face her compliment-giver.  
  
Aww, honey, you know just what to say to make a girl feel special. Now show me ya mean it. She turned her backside to him and stuck out her rump to recieve a quick slap. Giggles ensued from both parties. Okay Jackie, now where do you want to get lunch?  
  
Ooh! There's this great place I found yesterday--the head waiter is sooo adorable. I think I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with him... he clasped his hands over his heart, a goofy smile spread across his face. Karen chuckled and grabbed her purse off the ground, dropping the magazine back onto the desk. Grace, Jack and I are going to lunch, I'll be back before 3:00. The door shut behind them.  
  
A frazzled red mass of hair poked out from another room and screamed after them. You used that one two days ago!!! I swear I'll fire you if you show up at 3:00 tomorrow afternoon this time!!! No answer. The head retreated with a sigh of frustration.  
--------------------  
another AUTHOR'S NOTE: there will be more chapters to this one if i get a good response from this little bit... please write a review! thanks!


	2. Default Chapter

TITLE: A Quickie  
BY Annabel Lee  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these fantastic characters, nor anything even remotely related to Will & Grace. No copyright infringement is intended; I'm just doing this for fun!  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please! I LOVE it! Plus, it helps me.  
DISTRIBUTION: Please just let me know where it will be, and keep my name attached.  
SUMMARY: Short little fic, not sure where it might go... A work in progress...  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first Will & Grace fic... I'm used to writing stuff. Hope I made a decent transition...  
  


A Quickie  


  
Later that afternoon, the door to Grace Adler's office opened once again, revealing yet another man. He was quite handsome and well-dressed, though clearly a different personality than Jack McFarlane. Grace? Lunch here... he said loudly towards a door across the office, waving a paper bag through the air.   
  
An aquamarine blur with clashing reddish hair suddenly jetted out of the adjoining room and towards the well-pressed visitor. Hey Will, how are ya? Glad to hear it, now gimme, it said quickly, allowing no time for an answer. A hand shot out and grabbed the baggie. The bluish entity, which could now be identified as Grace, settled hurriedly into a chair and ripped the paper open. she exclaimed thankfully. She huddled her entire body over the uncovered sub sandwich like a possessive little animal.  
  
Jeez, you nearly took my hand off... Hungry much? Will asked, massaging one hand with the other to rid it of a sharp stinging sensation.  
  
Oo haf NO idea, Grace mumbled around a mouthful of turkey and lettuce. At her friend's disgusted look, she swallowed with a gulp. Karen left this morning and I've been too busy to go get something for myself. This new client of mine is so indecisive, it's killing me. He wants everything done, then redone, then done all over again! I don't know how much more I can take, especially without a decent assistant around. She immediately stopped speaking to tear another chunk of her sandwich off with her teeth.  
  
Well what do you really expect from Karen? I mean, it's _Karen_. I don't even remember why you hired her. Will paused to search his memory.  
  
The redhead swallowed, a pensive look on her face. You know, you're right. Another pause. That's it, I give up. I'm firing her. Grace put her sub down decisively.  
  
Whoa there, Will said as he put his hand up in a typical Will-gesture. The hunger must be affecting your better judgment. You know what you just said?  
  
I said I was going to fire Karen.  
  
And you're sure you want to do that? Will asked doubtfully.  
  
Grace's eyes looked at nothing in particular, and she nodded quickly. Yeah... yeah I'm sure. If I want to be able to get things done more efficiently, I'm going to need an assistant that can actually help me out. You know, assist me for once. Karen obviously has no intention of doing actual work, so I need to find someone that will. It's time for me to get serious. This is an important client.  
  
Will was incredulous. You really mean all that, don't you? It sounded more like a statement than a question. She nodded solemnly. Alright, then I guess I have no choice but to support you on this... Especially since you're going to need major backup when you plan to drop this news on Karen...  
  
Yeah... But she doesn't exactly act like the job means that much to her, you know? She's always running off to do her own thing. Do you really think she'll care all that much?  
--------------------  
  
I'm _what_?!?! Karen hollered the next day.  
  
You're, um, you're... you're fired, Grace managed to stutter, eyes shifting nervously as she scanned the room for potential weapons that might be within arm's reach of the angered brunette.  
  
HA! Like you have that kind of jurisdiction over me, Karen said, suddenly haughty.  
  
Um, actually, I do, replied Grace, scratching the side of her neck uneasily. See, I'm your boss. I hired you. You get how that works?  
  
I need a drink, Karen said simply as she turned towards the office minibar. Grace stood by quietly until her employee's vodka was poured generously into a glass. Karen proceeded to drain the glass and then reach for a refill. At this, the other woman sighed and re-adjusted the sleeves of her blouse, which was covered in little pink cats. The bang of an empty glass on a table-top made her look back up at Karen, who began to speak again. Alright so let me get this straight: my job lies in your hands? Grace nodded. Oh Sweet Jesus, how can this be? She collapsed into a chair dramatically.  
  
Look Karen, you'll be fine. It's not as if you actually cared about this job anyway. I mean, you were never here, and then when you were, you never did anything to help out, Grace tried to explain.  
  
Oh, so you expect me to run around and do errands and take messages for you or something? What am I, your slave?!  
  
Karen, that's your _job_! It _was_ your job until now...  
  
Karen looked angrily at Grace. You are so cold.  
  
The redhead looked at her feet. I'm sorry, Karen. I really am.  
  
Oh, sure, she said, turning her head away with a sniff.  
  
Grace was suddenly sympathetic. Look, if you were able to at least help out a bit here and there, then maybe I would reconsider.  
  
Karen perked up slightly. Grace nodded. Well, I suppose I could help out a speck. But I'm still taking lunch breaks with Jack. Little poodle would be heartbroken if we didn't go out anymore.  
  
Alright, I suppose you can still have an hour or two around noon to go eat.  
  
An hour or two?! That's all the freedom you're giving me?  
  
I can't let you have the entire afternoon! You've always had the afternoon, not to mention the morning. I see you for maybe three hours a day, tops. Things have to change, Karen!  
  
Okay okay, calm down. Don't have kittens... The brunette suddenly burst into laughter, slapping her knee in amusement. Get it? Kittens! she exclaimed, pointing at the cat-print blouse. Her laughter faded at the sight of Grace's death-glare.'  
  
It's not a great idea to insult the woman in who's hands your job lies, the Boss hissed sourly.  
  
One or two hours off a day is fine, she said quickly.  
  
Great, it's a deal, said Grace, holding her hand out to her employee.  
  
Karen looked blankly at the hand, then pointed at it with a perfectly manicured finger. Honey, what is this, what's going on here?  
  
Never mind, Grace hollered, storming off into the sideroom. Karen stood alone in the room, nonplused by the exasperated redhead. Instead, she rummaged through her Gucci bag. Finding the emery board that she had been looking for, she took a seat at her desk and began to file her nails.  
  
It's inhumane, what she's asking of me... she muttered to herself under her breath.  
--------------------  
another AUTHOR'S NOTE: so sorry for the hold-up. i've been kinda busy relaxing... i'm on spring break and lovin' it. thank you all for the great feedback on the first chapter. i was working on this one for quite some time, but am slightly unsatisfied with the outcome. i'm extremely picky about my writing, though... i'll try to write more as quickly as i can, but in the meantime, PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW! thanks so much.


	3. Default Chapter

TITLE: A Quickie  
BY Annabel Lee  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these fantastic characters, nor anything even remotely related to Will & Grace. No copyright infringement is intended; I'm just doing this for fun!  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please! I LOVE it! Plus, it helps me.  
DISTRIBUTION: Please just let me know where it will be, and keep my name attached.  
SUMMARY: Short little fic, not sure where it might go... A work in progress...  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first Will & Grace fic... I'm used to writing stuff. Hope I made a decent transition...  
  


A Quickie  
  


A few minutes later, Jack burst into the office and walked over to the bored-looking brunette. Hey Kare-Bear! said the animated little man.  
  
Poodle! Thank God you're here! I'm bored out of my mind. It feels like I've been here for hours. I never knew having a job could be so draining... Karen sighed miserably as she tossed her magazine aside.  
  
Well then how about a little break? Let's go ogle my new love-interest! He works at this little café around the corner...  
  
But honey, what about the pretty little hunk of man down at that French restaurant you took me to yesterday? she asked, slightly confused.  
  
Oh, you know how it is, Kare. Passion dies out so quickly these days... Especially when you find yourself involved with a nasal Frenchman like Jean... It was just so hard to listen to him, you know? Not like communication is a must-have in a relationship or anything, but he turned out to be very talkative. Besides, this one is _Italian_!  
  
Ooh, I've always a soft spot in my heart for Italians! They make great shoes... Karen had a dreamy look on her face, but she quickly pulled herself out of her reverie. No, no I can't go with ya today, honey. Grace is being quite the tyrant lately. I promised her that I'd get my act together and actually do some work around here for once... I just wouldn't want to let her down. Karen paused and looked at Jack from out of the corner of her eye; they were both suppressing laughs. Finally, they broke down. Karen fell all over her companion, hysterical laughter racking her body. I almost said that one with a straight face! she howled.  
  
You're just getting better and better at this! Jack giggled as he headed towards the door, Karen on his arm.  
  
Moments after the twosome left, Grace strode into the room, studying a rather large pad of paper. She held out a smaller scrap of paper to her nonexistent assistant. Hey Karen, could you fax some stuff to this number for me? Karen? she asked, looking up to see an empty desk. I knew it, she muttered. The redhead threw her pad of paper down with an exasperated sigh, then reached for the phone. After dialing a number and waiting for a few seconds, someone answered. Hey Will. Could you mail that advertisement in to the newspaper for me after all? Yeah, she left. Didn't even last fifteen minutes. Yeah, okay, thanks. Bye.  
--------------------  
  
Boy, you sure do know how to pick em, I'll give ya that much, Karen said, eyes following the tall waiter. Those muscles are practically busting out of his cute little apron...  
  
His name is Paolo. I knew it was love when I saw him bend over to pick up some broken glass. I just love tight Italian hineys... Jack sighed in contentment as the waiter turned to go into the back room.  
  
So what do you know about this Paolo? Karen inquired, casually stirring her margarita.  
  
Not much yet. I have yet to introduce my charming self to him, but--ooh, here he comes! Jack quickly straightened himself in his chair and gazed at the approaching man.  
  
Paolo made his way to their table and turned to face Karen. How is the margarita? he asked through a thick Italian accent.  
  
Pretty damn good for a coffee place, honey, she said, taking a long sip.  
  
And you, sir? You would like another espresso? the beautiful man asked Jack with a smile.  
  
Yes, pleeeease, he said, grinning and holding out his little cup and saucer.  
  
The waiter chuckled and took them from his hands, saying Right away.  
  
Looks like he likes you, Jackie, Karen said as they both gazed at the waiter's departing rump.  
  
Ya think so? I think so. He looked genuinely happy. Paolo returned with the espresso, and Jack thanked him. Um, Paolo, could we get the bill please? And maybe your number?  
  
The waiter smiled and said Yes, of course. I'll be right back with both.  
  
Jack gave his friend a smug little look of satisfaction and she raised her glass to him. Knew you could do it, honey. Bravo! She then tipped her head back to drain the last of her margarita into her mouth. Setting the tall glass back onto the table, she smacked her lips. They sure make a mean margarita here.  
  
Actually, I think they had to go get one from the restaurant across the street... You threw such a fit when they told you that they didn't serve alcohol, I think they were scared. Just then, Paolo arrived with the bill and an extra slip of paper.  
  
Here is the bill... he said, starting to set it down in front of Jack, who pointed quickly to Karen. He pushed it across the table and the busty little drunk began to search her purse. ...And here is my number. I'm looking forward to hearing from you, uh...  
  
Jack said, holding out his hand. Jack MacFarlane. Paolo took his hand and nodded.  
  
Well then I'm looking forward to hearing from you, Jack MacFarlane. He winked and turned to nod to Karen as he walked away.  
  
Well, there's another Jack MacFarlane success-story for ya, Karen said to herself as she continued to dig through her purse.  
  
I'm in love, Jack said dreamily.  
--------------------


End file.
